halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo Zero
Halo Zero is a fan made 2D PC game, made with the help of neither Microsoft nor Bungie, based on the Battle of Reach before Halo: Combat Evolved takes place. The current game version is 1.8.6.3. Requirements for Installation *1GHZ Processor *256MB of RAM *22MB free disk space *A mouse *A high speed Internet connection Gameplay The game has a Campaign mode and Multiplayer mode. Campaign mode chronicles Master Chief on Reach, as the Covenant lay siege to it. A few key objectives are rescuing Admiral Whitcomb and later teaming up with Sergeant Johnson, who will later help you in the levels. Warthogs are drivable and all weapons found in Halo: Combat Evolved can be used except for turrets & the Fuel Rod Cannon. Campaign mode has 5 difficulty settings, Easy, Normal, Heroic, Legendary, and Mythic. Mythic is a difficulty level that must be unlocked. (See Unlockables) The keyboard arrow keys are used for movement, and the mouse acts as a free look, while the left mouse button and the right mouse button shoot and throw grenades, respectively. All other functions such as Melee, Switch Weapon and Jump are subject to be changed by the user. But the mouse's controls are "set in stone", so to speak, and cannot be changed. Multiplayer maps are based off of existing Halo Multiplayer maps such as Zanzibar and Blood Gulch. Notably, the gameplay has many bugs, and the game has many misleading concepts, such as the fact that the game doesn't shoot where the cursor is, but where the Master Chief is aiming at, and that headshots don't do more damage. Many problems in collision detection occur, such as Jackals being hard to hit due to their shield absorbing the first hit they take(unless hit by a rocket) making a melee attack the most efficient way to take them out, or Grunts only being damageable from their head and below. Other problems notably exist. Weapons and Vehicles Human Weapons * M6D Pistol * MA5B Assault Rifle * M90 Shotgun * S2 AM Sniper Rifle * M19 SSM Rocket Launcher * Frag Grenade * 40mm Rotary-cannon (Only on the Pelican in the last level) * M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun (Only on the level where you drive a Warthog) Covenant Weapons * Plasma Pistol * Plasma Rifle * Needler * Energy Sword (if you kill a Zealot Elite after you beat the Mythic mode) * Plasma Grenade Vehicles The vehicles available to the player are listed below: * Warthog- UNSC Light Reconnaissance Vehicle Opponents * > Minor Grunts * > Major Grunts * > Jackals * > Minor Elites * > Major Elites * > Zealot Elites * > Hunters * > Banshees Campaign missions * > Reach Complex * > Forest Crash * > Warthog Carnage * > Generator Room * > Dangerous Canyon * > Truth and Reconciliation * > Castle Entrance * > Rescue Mission * > Perilous Escape * > Final Way Multiplayer maps * > Blood gulch * > Derelict * > Zanzibar * > Icefields * > Timberland * > Chiron TL34 * > HangEmHigh * > Death island * > Danger canyon * > Battle creek Unlockables *Beat the game on all four difficulty settings (Easy, Normal, Heroic, Legendary) to unlock the Mythic difficulty. *Beat the game on Mythic mode and you will be able to use the Energy Sword when you kill a Zealot. Related Links * Halo Zero Level Editor * Halo Zero 2 External Links * Halo Zero Official Site Category:Fan-Made Games